Revenge
by Slytherin25571
Summary: Scorpius Malfoy has everything. He's got money, the looks, the fan girls. Only one has caught his eyes. Rose Weasley. But when former Death Eaters break out of Azkaban, he overhears from his father that they are after the Weasley family for revenge. Specifically Rose.
1. Chapter 1: Break Out

Chapter 1: Break Out

Scorpius Malfoy sat in his bed at home, bored out of his mind. Tomorrow, he would be back at Hogwarts for his seventh and final year. He loved everything about Hogwarts, except for maybe Professor Berg. He was a pain-in-the-arse Transfiguration professor. His four best friends, Xander Goyle, Victoria Nott, Nathan Flint, and Chloe Zabini, made up for the foul professor.

And then there was Rose Weasley.

Rose, the outgoing, beautiful, intelligent, witty, brave Rose Weasley. He watched her from a distance, knowing her temper could be a bit scary. She knew he existed, thank Merlin, because he was the new Head Boy and she was the Head Girl.

"Scorpius! Some friends are here to visit you!" his mother called from downstairs. He sat up with a grin and went downstairs. He was ecstatic to see all four of his best friends standing in front of him. There was Xander, a close family friend who had brown hair and brown eyes and was the most studious one of the group, but he was nonetheless shrewd. Victoria, or Vicki, had light brown hair and honey golden eyes. Vicki was the witty and snide one of them all. Nathan had sandy hair and blue eyes, and was dating Chloe. He was the cunning but caring one. Chloe, with her dirty blonde hair and iridescent grey eyes, was the funny and sarcastic one. Scorpius was the 'leader' of the group, being cunning, resourceful, and shrewd.

"Scorp! I can't believe you're Head Boy! That's so cool!" Vicki almost shouted. She flung herself at him and bear hugged him. When Victoria let go, Chloe immediately hugged him and smirked knowingly at him.

"So how do you feel with Rose as Head Girl?" She said. The others turned to him with a smile.

"Shove off, Zabini," Scorpius growled. The others laughed and he flushed a little.

"No! Astoria, this is serious." shouted a voice from the study. The five kids became silent as they walked over to the door and listened to the conversation. "This is bad. The Carrows broke out, helped Rodolphus Lestrange break out, as well as Dolohov and Yaxley. Being a former death eater," his father choked at 'former death eater' "I know who they are going to target." He said.

"Who?" asked the comforting voice of Astoria. "The ministry needs to know."

"The Weasley family." Draco sounded hesitant and sorrowful.

Scorpius froze at those words.

"But Astoria, there's a problem. Which Weasley will they pick? I've thought about it. They need to pick someone that will affect Ron, Harry and Hermione at the least. What makes most sense is capturing and killing Rose, who's in Scorpius's year, or Hugo, her younger brother. I think they will pick Rose because she is the oldest, and Hugo is more reserved therefore not having as many friends as Rose. They're the children of Ron and Hermione and Harry is their godfather. Adding into that, they will most certainly affect the Potter's children, seeing as they are all so close."

There was and uncomfortable pause and Astoria choked out,

"Well, I'd better go to prepare lunch," and headed out of the study. The kids scrambled away from the study up the stairs and into Scorpius's room.

The four friends looked at each other worriedly. Scorpius hadn't said a word for an entire five minutes.

"I have save her." said Scorpius suddenly. They looked at him in shock.

"Mate, you can't stop five ruthless, experienced killing machines. This is a job for the ministry." said Nathan, calmly and convincingly.

"What would you do if they were after Chloe? Would you leave it to the ministry?" Scorpius stared evenly at his friend. Nathan looked down.

"No," Nathan whispered. Scorpius nodded in understanding.

"Scorpius, you have to be careful. You don't know what they could do." Victoria said seriously. Even though she was the bitch of the group, when it came down to her friends, she was loyal. He nodded. Then Scorpius turned to Xander.

"What do you think Xan?" asked Scorpius. Xander looked up.

"I'll help you with a plan. I know you care about that girl, so…"

Scorpius nodded. "You guys are the best friends anyone could ever have." He said honestly to them. He was going to save Rose Weasley.


	2. Chapter 2: Polyjuice

Chapter 2: Polyjuice

The next morning, after arriving at the platform, he searched for Rose. Of course, she was surrounded by the massive group of red haired people. Rose was already wearing her school robes, and he chuckled to himself. His mother and father were too busy talking to his aunt Daphne, who had just arrived with her 11-year-old adopted son Marco. Marco was glancing around the train station in awe.

"Hey, Marco, are you excited?" he asked Marco. Marco nodded his head enthusiastically.

"I want to be sorted into Slytherin! Slytherin sounds so cool; Mum said that they were the evil ones!" Scorpius snorted but laughed.

"You'll be a great Slytherin," he said fondly and Marco beamed at him.

"Malfoy!" yelled Victoria. He turned around to see his best friend.

"Hey Vicki! You know what I think? Seventh year is going to be awesome!" he said excitedly. Victoria only smirked at him.

"Because of Rose Weasley, you're going to have a great year," she teased and he turned pink.

Suddenly a large group of girls from various houses screamed his name in unison. Looking beyond Victoria, he saw his annoyingly large group of fan girls. He grinned at them, just to get rid of them, and a couple of the fan girls swooned.

"Ugh, when will they ever stop?" said a disgusted Xander. He walked up to them and grinned. "Have you seen Chloe or Nathan?" asked Xander.

"Snogging, I'll bet you my entire Gringotts account on that," Victoria said cheekily. They all laughed in agreement.

"Hey, I heard that," complained Chloe as she and Nathan walked up to their waiting friends. Scorpius glanced across the platform to the group of redheads and saw Rose Weasley, who staring at him. She gave him a small smile and turned back to talking to her cousin (and prat) Albus Potter.

"Mate, what was that?" asked Xander slowly. Scorpius swallowed nervously.

"I don't know." Scorpius whispered.

When they got to Hogwarts, they waited patiently for the first years to be sorted (Marco was sorted into Ravenclaw, but Scorpius was happy for him) and they dug in to the delicious feast. Tyler Nott, Victoria's younger brother, joined them and so did Jake Flint and Antonio Zabini, Nathan and Chloe's younger siblings. It was an amazing feast, filled with laughter and love. Scorpius didn't let it go unnoticed how Rose kept glancing his way during the feast.

Later on at the 6th year Slytherin dorm, Scorpius and his friends Xander, Nathan and two Slytherins in their year Eli Berg (Yes, he was Professor Berg's son, and he was a playboy and an arse) and Adam Grinser got settled in. He helped Xander with his trunk and started to unpack, trapped in his own world.

"Scorpius? Are you listening?" asked the annoyed voice of Eli. Eli was always talking and making comments about various girl's arses and abilities in bed.

"No, sorry, I'm just tired," said Scorpius. And thinking about Rose, he thought.

"Fine. I'll repeat myself. Do you think I should ask the Weasley girl out? The hot one, the one that has red hair… Erm, what's her name again? Riley? Rosalie? Or is it Lily? No, that's her cousin-" Scorpius cut him off.

"No." he said in an emotionless tone. Nathan and Xander looked from Eli to Scorpius worriedly. Adam looked back and forth between Eli and Scorpius, as if sensing something was going on.

Eli smirked. "And why not?" he asked in a sly tone.

"Because-because she fancies someone else." said Scorpius. Eli raised a doubtful eyebrow at him.

"And how would Scorpius Malfoy know?" he sneered. When it came to girls, he always got it his way. Scorpius racked his brain for a proper and believable explanation, and he finally got one.

"At the prefect meeting on the Hogwarts Express, I overheard her talking to Potter about someone she fancied." Scorpius said. It was the truth anyway. He heard Rose ramble to Potter about a buy she fancied, although she said he was a Slytherin and she didn't know is he liked her or not.

Eli blinked, and then sighed. Adam snorted at his reply, only to receive a glare from Nathan.

"Well, I suppose there's not need to ask her out… Do you happen to know how to make Polyjuice?" Eli wondered aloud. Scorpius stiffened. Then he slowly turned around.

"Berg, you prat, she doesn't fancy you, so why try?" Scorpius snarled. Eli smirked.

"Well, for one thing, Malfoy, she's got a body to die for," he said. "And second of all, she's good in bed. That's what Josh Finnegan said," Josh and Rose slept together? They were together for only two weeks! Seeing Scorpius's shocked expression, Eli grinned madly. "You didn't know? Well, you learn something new every day,"Crack! The dormitory was silent. Scorpius had punched Eli in the jaw, and Eli now unconscious. Adam looked horrified, and quickly went back to unpacking his trunk.

"Damn, Malfoy, you care about her a lot," said Nathan as he high-fived Scorpius.

"That felt good." was all Scorpius said.


	3. Chapter 3: Rose's Mixed Feelings

Chapter 3: Rose's Mixed Feelings

Rose POV

"Kylee, do you know who your patrol is with tonight?" asked Rose during breakfast. Kylee Finnegan groaned.

"Don't even ask. Evan Higgs," she said in a disgusted tone. All summer, Kylee tried to persuade Rose into letting her have patrol with Scorpius. She was part of the 'Scorpius Malfoy Fan Club', as well as her friend Sophie Longbottom. Dominique Weasley, her best friend, was full of herself and insisted 'guys come to me'. She did think Scorpius was hot, though. Rose, however, was having mixed feelings about the Head Boy.

"Kylee, I have patrol tomorrow with Josh," she said.

"I'll switch with you." Rose turned around to see the familiar voice of her friend Austin Smith, a sixth year Ravenclaw who was good friends with Josh.

"Thanks Austin! I don't know how we got scheduled together, I don't even know what he would do to me," she said as Austin sat down next to her. Austin glanced over at Rose.

"He still fancies you; he's trying to get you back from what I heard him say to the Selwyn sisters," Austin said. He shrugged and helped himself to some bacon. Rose blinked.

"Wait, Austin, who do you have patrol with?" she asked. Rose knew it was with Malfoy.

"Malfoy," Austin said with a mouthful of pancakes. Rose nodded.

"Well, Soph, Kylee, Dom, I'll be in the library," she said as she got up and walked off. The three girls looked at each other worriedly.

"She seems to have taken a liking to Malfoy," said Sophie.

"And Malfoy has fancied on her for a long time," Austin pitched in. The girls gaped at him. He shrugged. "What? My mate Nathan Flint said it was true," he said.

"We have to go." Sophie, Dom and Kylee said at the same time, and they ran off towards the library. Austin shook his head in confusion.

"Girls."

Rose ran around the school to look for Malfoy when she ran into him, turning the corridor. He looked shocked for a moment, when Rose noticed Victoria Nott next to him.

"I'll see you in the Great Hall," smirked Victoria as she walked off. Scorpius sighed.

"Do you need something, Rose?" he asked. He sounded tired. Rose sighed.

"Well, you originally had patrol with Smith tonight," Rose said. He nodded. "I had patrol with Josh Finnegan, but Smith switched with me so we have patrol together tonight." She saw how Scorpius stiffened when she said Josh's name, and he relaxed when she said they had patrol together.

"Okay. See you then," he said and ran off. He was usually flirty around most girls, even his friends Chloe Zabini and Victoria Nott, but he never ran off.

"Rosie," said the all-too familiar voice of Josh Finnegan. She spun around only to be face to face with her ex-boyfriend. He grinned.

"Please forgive me, baby, I love you," he said and bent down to kiss her. She only slapped him and ran off. He looked hurt. "Rose! Wait, where are you going?" She turned around.

"Stay away from me, Josh. You aren't ready for a relationship. You have a hard time being dedicated, because all you want is to get laid! So stay the fuck away from me." And then she ran off. He stood there, almost hurt by Rose's words of wisdom.

Josh sensed someone behind him.

"Malfoy. What do you want?" he sneered. Scorpius stepped closer to him, his cool demeanor frightening.

"Stay away from Rose." was all he said. Josh raised his eyebrows.

"Why would I do that?" Josh asked. When Scorpius didn't answer, Josh snorted. "Oh, I get it. You fancy my fucking ex-girlfriend!" he growled at Scorpius. Scorpius remained expressionless, though in the inside he was burning with hatred and an overwhelming sense of protectiveness. Josh gave Scorpius one last glare (I have no idea why Josh is a Gryffindor) and stalked off. Scorpius shook his head and walked towards the Charms classroom.

The two boys didn't know was that Rose was watching the entire scene.

"Dom, I don't get it! Why would Scorpius Malfoy fancy me?" asked Rose, pacing around the Gryffindor Common Room. In 23 minutes, she would be on patrol with Scorpius.

"Well, because you're gorgeous, funny, witty, brave, intelligent, and gorgeous," said Dom. Rose protested, but she cut Rose off. "Rose, you've got about 50 blokes in this school running after you, and you wear no makeup, but you're gorgeous, and-"

"Okay, I get your point." Rose said, smiling at her friend. "But why?" she asked, still confused.

"I've already explained that," Daom says, rolling her eyes.

~23 Minutes Later~

"Erm, so, uh…" Rose tried to start a conversation but it failed. Scorpius smirked.

"What, Weasley, is it too hard to talk to me because of my dashing good looks?" he teased. Rose turned pink and he chuckled. "I thought since we're going to be spending the next year in each other's company, let's start with the basics on getting to know each other. What's your favorite color?"

Rose smiled. "I know I'm a Gryffindor, but green. What's yours?"

He grinned. "I know I'm a Slytherin, so therefore green. Favorite subject?"

Rose thought about this for a moment. "Probably Charms. Professor Blackwood is a good teacher."

Scorpius nodded in agreement. "You know my favorite," he said. Rose looked confused for a moment, and then laughed.

"It's potions! You're a Slytherin," she said humorously. Scorpius was about to reply with a witty comment, when they were interrupted.

"Already moving on, Rosie?" sneered Josh. Rose stiffened, and then turned around. Josh was glaring daggers at Scorpius. Rose sighed and came up with a hurtful comment that would drive Josh away.

"Yeah, I suppose. You were nothing but a small fling, I guess," She said in a monotonous tone. Rose saw a look of pure hurt in Josh's eyes and a triumphant… triumphant? Rose thought, look on Scorpius's face appeared. Josh noticed it too.

He quickly regained his composure and looked her squarely in the eyes.

"I love you Rose, You are the only girl I ever will," he said in desperation. She only glared at him.

"Go back to your dorm, Josh, or you'll be facing a week's worth of detention with Professor Binns," Scorpius and Rose snickered at the horrified look on Josh's face, and she started to walk off. "Come on Scorpius, we need to finish the patrol."

Scorpius smirked at Josh and went to follow her.

Josh Connor Finnegan swore something was going on between his Rose and the Malfoy git.


	4. Chapter 4: The Letter

Chapter 4: The Letter

Scorpius POV

Scorpius Malfoy's To-Do List:

1. Study for the Transfiguration pre-test

2. Ask Professor Dralley for an extra Potions textbook

3. Talk to Victoria about Adam Grinser's giant crush on her

4. Owl mum and dad

5. Buy a quill for Chloe's birthday

6. Ask Rose Weasley out

Scorpius sighed at his to-do list for just the second week of school. He wasn't sure how to approach Rose, and he was scared. I mean, really scared. What if she said no? What if someone already asked her out? What if he ruined their friendly relationship and-

"Scorpius?"

Scorpius jumped and hid the to-do list. Rose was standing behind him, holding the list of Prefect patrols for this week.

"Do you mind posting this by the Prefect's common room? I've got to finish my Potions homework…" she trailed off. Scorpius nodded and accepted the patrol list.

"Sure. We should get together tonight to work the Hogsmeade dates out," blurted Scorpius. Rose nodded with a small smile and walked back to her desk. Scorpius stared after her.

What did I just say?

At lunch, his friends noticed he was out of it. They knew it was Rose, and they knew he was scared to ask her out to Hogsmeade.

"I'll be out by the Black Lake," Scorpius said and gathered his things. He needed to think. With a nod, he left the Great Hall. Chloe shook her head and followed him. Chloe could always get to Scorpius.

Scorpius sped out of the castle. He knew Chloe was going to follow him, and he needed her help.

"Scorpius! Scorpius Malfoy!" shouted Chloe. He turned around and she caught up with him. She looked up at him sympathetically. "You know, you just need to ask her out. You're unsure of her feelings towards you, so the only way is to man up and talk to her. You're Scorpius! You're never afraid of girls." Scorpius stared at her dumbfounded.

"You know me so well it's scary." He breathed. She laughed.

"Come on. Let's go back to the castle," they started to walk when a piece of parchment flew into Scorpius's face, catching him off guard. They both noticed the name of the parchment:

Antonin Dolohov

Chloe and Scorpius shared a look and opened the letter.

Antonin-

We have discovered a way into the filthy school filled with mudbloods. The Weasley girl is Head Girl this year, having her own dorm. It makes the job all the easier, doesn't it? Now there won't be any distractions. The Head Boy is the spawn of the traitors, Malfoy. The Malfoy boy might be a pureblood, but his father is a traitor. We might be lucky to kill off both of them, maybe a couple of other half-bloods while we're at it. Tomorrow at seven o'clock at night, meet us at the hideous tree known as the "Whomping Willow" and we will lead you, Yaxley and Rodolphus into the school. The passage goes into the kitchens, but no problem- we can just hex the house elves. There, Amycus will cast an invisibility charm on us and we can be off to the Head's dormitories. The password is "Patronus". We plan to torture the girl as much as we can, then kill her. Remember the objective- hurt the Golden Trio and anyone else we can in the moment. We will go back through the passage out of the school and leave to Russia, where Amycus and I have found a cabin to live in. It is in the secluded area.

Owl back once you have gotten this.

-Alecto

Scorpius paled in shock and Chloe let out a breath. She was terrified, but she was thinking.

"We need to get this to the Headmistress." he whispered and grabbed Chloe's arm and led her back to the castle in a hurry.

Chloe and Scorpius watched Headmistress read the letter. She paled, and slowly lowered the letter.

"Mr. Malfoy, you said that this letter, just, flew into your face? Where is the owl then?" she asked skeptically. Chloe shook her head and shrugged, but Scorpius had a reasonable explanation.

"Perhaps the Owl crashed?" he supplied. McGonagall nodded at his reasoning. Some owls were just clumsy.

"Now, Mr. Malfoy, as Head Boy, I would like you to take Professor Nadler to the kitchens to inspect the kitchens, and seal it off. The house elves must be prepared for anything that might happen. Arm them, in other words. Ms. Zabini, I would like you to go with Mr. Malfoy. And both of you," she peered at them from over her glasses, "Keep your mouths shut. Especially to Rose. We don't want any panic." They nodded and went to fetch the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor.

Alecto Carrow pulled her hair in frustration. Where was the Owl, named a ridiculously childish name of Daisy, and where was Antonin's response? She was beginning to get very irritated.

"Amycus," she screams. " Apparate to Antonin's flat, I want to know why he hasn't replied to my letter!" she growls. Her brother nodded obediently and disappeared.

Hopefully the plan would go as planned.

Amycus Carrow apparated into Antonin's temporary flat, and took him but the throat.

"Alecto is very mad right now. Why didn't you reply to her letter?" growled Amycus. Antonin looked at him, confused.

"What letter? I've been waiting for an Owl from you guys, but nothing!" he growls back. There was a brief silence. Amycus lets go of Antonin.

"If I didn't get the letter…"

"Then it has gotten lost." finished Amycus. He cursed and hexed a couple of objects in anger.

"Erm… If it's lost, where might the letter be?" asked an unsure Dolohov. Amycus sighed.

"I don't know where the letter could be; the Owl must have crashed and the letter must be on the Owl's leg still, I remember Alecto tied it to its leg. We shouldn't worry."

Little did they know.


End file.
